


AP Euro Trash

by RavenstonWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AP Euro, AU, M/M, They are both in high school, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenstonWriting/pseuds/RavenstonWriting
Summary: Sam is very stressed about his AP European History Test. It doesn’t help that his boyfriend is the most confident student in the class.





	AP Euro Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnjaymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnjaymes/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for a friend who was stressed about school, it is just a cute fluff fic.

Sam hated AP Euro more than anything. He hated it more than he hated snakes, bullies, and the little foil things in the top of toothpaste tubes that he could never get off.  
It isn’t like he didn’t like the class. In fact, the class had been one of the best parts of his year. Having Bucky in his class and getting to know him, well, that made slogging through hours of useless English noblemen worth it.

At least, it had made it worth it. But now, not even his very attractive boyfriend could save him from the pit of studying he had dug himself into. The Advanced Placement European History test was this Thursday, and Sam had never felt less prepared for anything in his life. Except for maybe when he asked Bucky out the first time. That had been a disaster.

But that was now beside the point. Because now Sam was knee deep in Khan Academy review problems, every Quizlet that he’d previously created for the class, and pages upon pages of notes. 

He laid his head on his desk and sighed. He needed the class for college credit. He didn’t need any of the information supplied in the class for his chosen profession or major, but he needed the cheap credits really bad. 

So he needed to get at least a four, which meant studying his butt off and ignoring his other life needs, like almost all of his other classes and his after school job.

And Bucky.

 

God, Sam felt so bad. These past few weeks he’d had less and less time to spend with his boyfriend, and Bucky had been nothing but supportive anyway. Bucky somehow excelled in AP Euro without even trying, and the worst part was Sam couldn’t even study with him, because as much as he loved his boyfriend, he was absolutely intolerable to study with.

Sam checked the clock. It was 10:30pm, and his test was tomorrow. If he didn’t know it by know, he wouldn’t know it.

He closed his textbook and threw all of his papers in a haphazard pile. He’d take care of it in the morning. He pulled his phone out of the drawer he’d locked it in while studying so it didn’t tempt him. He had a few Snapchats from friends and his group chat with the rest of his Euro classmates was going wild. He didn’t really care about what they had to say, they were probably all just as stressed as he was, and he didn’t need that in his life right now.

No, the text he really cared about were the two from his contact Winter . Bucky was described that way because of how cold and aloof he’d been to Sam when they’d first met. He wasn’t like that now though. Now he’d sent his boyfriend two messages, one earlier in the evening and one stamped only a few minutes ago.

Winter (8:15) good luck studying babe, u are amazing  
Winter (10:15) U better be sleeping. U r going to rock that test tomorrow. Luv u 

Sam smiled at his phone and typed back,

Falconwilson (10;32) I am sleeping. Luv u too

He plugged his phone in at his desk and threw himself under the covers. He wouldn’t see much of Bucky before the test, as his boyfriend had decided it was in Sam’s best interest to ignore Sam, so both boys could focus on the test. Sam didn’t disagree with that statement.

He rolled over and settled into his matress, closing his eyes. Whatever happened tomorrow would happen, and he and Bucky would get through it.

…

The next day, after the AP Euro Test

…

Sam threw his bag into the backseat of his car, ready to go home and get this day over with. The bus bringing them back from the test had just arrived, and Sam was ready to be done with the whole experience. 

The test had gone pretty ok in his opinion. He had killed the multiple choice, but the DBQ had been a pre-WW1 question, so Sam wasn’t the most confident on it. The LEQ had been Renaissance, just as he had predicted, and he felt confident about the short answer too.

The worst part had honestly been when they’d separated his class into alphabetical order on the buses, so he couldn’t even sit with Bucky on the way home and vent.

Now, all Sam wanted to do was drive home and lie in bed forever. And see his boyfriend. But Bucky worked until four, so he would have to wait for his second wish. The first would have to do.

The drive home went by in a flash, and Sam arrived home, found a note from his parents that they’d be out for the night. Barely caring, he slugged his backpack up to his room, threw it in a corner, and slumped on his bed. Man, life sure took it out of him sometimes.

He had just flipped over and was about to start scrolling through twitter, when the doorbell rang. Sam sat up. Maybe his parents were back early? Doubtful, but you never know. He pulled himself out of the comfortable position he’d just settled into and went to answer the door.

He pulled the door open and came face to face with his boyfriend. It took Sam a hot second to even register what he was seeing. When Bucky’s face finally connected with his mind, his face spread into a wide grin.

“Buck! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be working?”  
“What? I can’t come visit my handsome boyfriend?” Bucky returned his smile.

“I- Well, I mean…” Sam was rather speechless.  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”  
Sam shakes his shock and finally realizes his boyfriend took time off work to come see him because Sam had a stressful day.

“Yeah, come in.”

Bucky walked into the house and up to Sam’s room, like he’d done a thousand times before. Sam flopped on the bed and Bucky situated himself in Sam’s desk chair.

“So, how was your day?” Bucky asked innocently.  
“You know damn well. I’m just glad that test is over”  
“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about it?”

Sam nodded and flopped down against his pillow. Bucky got up from the desk chair and came to sit next to Sam on the bed, lifting his head and placing himself so Sam’s head was now in his lap. It was much better than Sam’s nasty old pillow.  
“I’m sure you did great babe.” Bucky stroked Sam’s hair reassuringly.

Sam just gave a resigned smile and relaxed into the warm comfort of his boyfriend. They didn’t say anything for a long time, just enjoying each others presence.

The grades would come out later. And for how much he had prepared for the test, busted his butt for a good grade, now that it was over, Sam found himself barely caring. 

Really all he wanted to do was stay in his boyfriend's arms, a place where grades, school, nothing else mattered except the love he felt for Bucky.


End file.
